Completely Smitten
by SwampFoxLily9
Summary: A young girl goes to buy a necklace and it merges with her being. When she goes for help, she meets Optimus and his gang. Then she meets Williamus Prime, her new Guardian. Read and find out what happens when a special night turns into a crazy spin of events.
1. Chapter 1

Completely Smitten

By: Swampfoxlily9

**Warnings:**** OC/OC. Suggestive themes, although nothing explicit is devised in the story. Written for WilliamusPrimeAllspark, mah best friend. Love you! Leave your reviews/favs if you want. **

She walked with elegance, some would say. She could leave you breathless and awestruck with a beautiful smile. And that's how the attendant at the counter felt when her piercing dark eyes glazed over him, that benevolent smile splaying across her lips. The young woman, Victoria, had stopped at a jewelry store on Eldorado and was picking out a very decorative necklace for Prom with a very pretty ginger. The attendant grinned nervously and watched hesitantly as Victoria picked out one. It was a clear, glistening opal hung from a golden chain with small green flecks of a shard inside. It gave off a somewhat bluish glow that left a rosy tint when it was pressed against her cheek.

"I want this one..." Victoria whispered, absolutely enamored with this jewel. But the price caught her eyes- could there be that many zeros on a tag? Her heart sank as she went to put it back. The cashier merely smiled and took it and put it in a bronze bag. Victoria gasped, reaching for her wallet as if to pay for it. The attendant grasped the bag and handed it to her.

"Keep it. It's yours. Free of charge- for being such a beautiful person. Have a wonderful day..." The attendant spoke with sincerity and understanding, and Victoria practically soared with excitement. With the bronze bag in hand and her eyes glowering with joy, she left the store in a rush to get home but was nearly hit by an oncoming vehicle. A horn blared and an angry driver cussed her out in a language she didn't even understand. Victoria ignored the vulgar words and almost flew home. Nothing could ruin this evening!

The small, petite necklace lay in Victoria's hand as she brought it with her to the vanity mirror. It gave off another bluish glow, but it grew in its luminosity when she put it to her neck. With delicacy, Victoria put the necklace in its place and clipped the hook on its hole. Suddenly, the opal shook and the shards slowly drew together to form a small fragment. It thrummed with the heartbeat beneath it, and when Victoria looked down, the shard had broken free of its prison and was sinking into her flesh. White, hot scalding pain erupted from her chest- she couldn't breathe, god, and the shard was only driving deeper into her skin. Fingernails clawed at the intruding pathogen, but finally it had disappeared somewhere beneath her skin once more. A strange feeling passed over her body and a veil of darkness clouded her vision- then all was lost.

When Victoria finally drifted from slumber, she was on the floor and shaking uncontrollably. Her hands were covered in a sticky residue- a crimson colored substance. It clung to her body like satin; it was everywhere, drenching her clothes and her hair. Eyes wandered the environment- Victoria was inside a room- her bedroom with crowding walls and a small vase of flowers. She choked and blood sputtered from her lips- but this blood she emitted, it was bright purple and foreign. It was not her own; an alien's perhaps, but not her own blood- it couldn't be!

The walls swirled around her as she scrambled upwards, trying to regain balance on foot- but her legs felt like lead and her head pounded with a bleary thrum of pain. Everything was nauseating to glance at, but she managed to get past the front door and into the street. A peterbilt convoy with a wicked flame job drove down Rainforest and then it spotted the young girl with purple-tinged blood foaming from her mouth. It stopped- then the passenger side flew open and a deep, soothing voice emitted from inside. Victoria's eyes grew with fear and loss of blood as it spoke calmly as if referring to an old friend.

"Human. Get in, please." A rumble from inside the peterbilt woke her from her trance and Victoria got in with apprehension. The foreign blood plainly dripped from her swollen lips and plopped unto the seat- but dissolved as soon as it made contact with the leather seat. The gentle rumble of engine and the warmth gave off soon lulled the tiresome gal and she fell asleep with her head pounding and blood streaking from every orifice. When she woke, she was alone on a cold, concrete slab with a small pink blanket draped across her body. Blood still leaked from her mouth, that freakish luminescent purple- but now it slowly dripped from her nose.

"Where am I?" she thought aloud, and a domineering but delicate voice answered her from the shadows.

"You're currently residing in the NEST quarters, a sanctuary for Autobot and humans alike." From the darkness, a giant alien robot appeared with an awesome flame job and muscular sided features. He stood at least 2 stories but now he seemed like a tall, robotic building up close. "You seem to be leaking a very valuable resource, and that's why I took you in." He finished with an expression that seemed to mock happiness or guilt.

"And what would that be?" Victoria asked, her fingers preening at the purplish fluid pouring from her nose.

The bot gave a small, reserved laugh and spoke as if speaking to a young child. "The substance I am referring to is Energon, a very rare Cybertronian element for life." Victoria pulled her hand away from her face and gazed upon the liquid. It glowed and tickled her finger, then splashed unto the blanket. "I am Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots." He came closer to Victoria and casted a comfortable shadow over her. Now he seemed enormous, but she merely gave a nervous cough and scooted closer to the fatherly autobot.

"What- uh- I don't know what to say. I'm... at a loss for words." Victoria managed to say without stuttering. Her body trembled, and this- Autobot- gave a sympathetic smile and he touched her in a comforting manner.

"Now that you complied, you'll need a guardian. Some information reached the Decepticon base about you having Energon and now they'll be searching for you. Come, let us go, human." The Autobot, Optimus Prime, held out his servo and she climbed into it. He led Victoria down a long corridor into a room with Autobots conversing and humans playing what seemed like Call of Duty. She giggled, thinking of her favorite band playing that game as she was being set down. Optimus beckoned over an onyx colored Autobot with beautiful blue optics and orange strips down his legs and torso.

"Victoria, meet Williamus Prime. He's going to be your Guardian from now on. Williamus, you'll be protecting Victoria. Please, talk amongst yourselves." Optimus gave the nervous bot a nudge and the onyx bot kneeled over to speak with Victoria. The flaming red bot left to go talk to a sandy colored human who blushed immediately when he arrived.

The mech who was her Guardian spoke as soon as Optimus left. "Uh... hello, Victoria. Oh Primus...! You're leaking Energon." Williamus furrowed his eyebrows as if this was the dumbest thing to say as a first encounter. She smiled, knowing his pain, and gazed into his blazing green, blue optics. They swirled and gleamed- and she felt a sudden rush of chilliness jolt up her spine. Her heart raced and a warm, buttery feeling crossed over as he smiled back, and Williamus picked her up by his servos. They were large and had a comfortable feel as she sat down- but a sharper, more distinct jolt fled up her back and tingled all those places where it shouldn't have.

Williamus looked into his servos at a very confused human, and a surge of pleasure bleared across his optics, then his cooling fans whirled into place. System errors popped up in his CPU, and red painted his field of vision. They passed as soon as Williamus cleared all the system registered errors, and then he saw his human in his servos. Victoria seemed like a very pissed off human. "Are you all right, Victoria?" he asked her, and she merely blushed and covered her face with vigor. _How would you respond to this? _He asked himself. _Well, what would you do if you needed to cool your central processing unit down? _A drive! That's what she needed. "Would you like to go with me on a car ride? Just the two of us?" Williamus asked, sincerity lacing his voice.

"Sure..." The human replied, still avoiding eye contact with the mech. He transformed into a newly polished onyx Escalade with orange pinstripes- and Victoria climbed inside. The temperature was set at a pleasant 90 degrees, and warmth drifted from the AC vents as she seated herself in the passenger side. Williamus' soft humming of the engine dulled her senses, but she simply couldn't think of the Autobot after their first encounter. That jolt of pleasure, so sharp and sudden...

"Hey... Victoria, where would you like to go?" Williamus asked.

"To Hampton Beach. I've always wanted to go there."

"Okay. Let's go."

The two drove a while, both talking about their lives. Apparently, Williamus had been 'sparked' on Cybertron, a planet once peaceful but recently destroyed in a Great War between the Autobots and the Decepticons. He had fled his home town in search of freedom from the death and destruction- and he stumbled upon Earth. Optimus recruited him and he joined the Autobots. But Victoria's tale was a story of happiness, a life of family, friends, and crazy relationships with bizarre turns of events.

"I had a terrible sparkling stage. I never got to know my spark parents, and I grew up on the streets of Iacon." He went on to tell his human friend the woes of being an orphan and only child. "That's why I left- and it was a good thing I came to earth. I thought I'd never escape that hell." Victoria reached out and patted Williamus' dashboard lovingly, and then that erotic feeling trickled down her spine, then suddenly it was too hot, too warm, too suffocating... William scanned his human, his information revealed her heart rate was unnatural and she couldn't breathe properly. "My system reads you are experiencing difficulties with your internal processing. Do you need to stop and rest?" Williamus Prime offered and she happily agreed.

They reached sandy beach with pearlescent water glinting in the moon's light, and Victoria stepped out of the Escalade and sat down on the sand. Williamus transformed and followed suit, but remained distant. He watched from afar as she played in the sand, splashed happily in the dark water and came back to the black Escalade with a huge grin.

"That was fun! Thanks Williamus..." she blushed when the onyx car gave a purr of delight, happy that his Victoria was pleased. The only thing that was a problem was she was coated in water, Energon and blood. Williamus picked her up, startled with the coolness of her skin. "I- Williamus..." she stuttered, completely infatuated with his blue optics. They slowly drew closer and closer until their heads met in a harmonious syncopation. Lips dragged across each other and she paused, drawing backwards as that unfamiliar jolt crept up her spine. "I- I..."

No words, no anything were spoken as Williamus led his servos to his spark chamber and in there was the prettiest thing Victoria had ever seen. A blue orb swirling and omitting sparks- she touched it, and the sparks danced across her fingertips and disappeared into her flesh. A hologram of Williamus appeared. He had pretty orange hair, bluish green eyes with flecks of gold in them and a husky, rugged appearance. Williamus took her hand and kissed it gently, as if gracing a queen, and gave more intimate kisses as he went up. Then, they became more rough- hungrier, and the spark behind them grew madly in size when he grazed across Victoria's lips. Her lips parted and his tongue slipped inside, groping her in places he had never touched another sentient being before.

She responded by clasping his waist and pulling him towards the spark, towards its madly whirling clicks and light. It set them off, next there were flashes of heated pants, growing heavier and heavier as Victoria felt him slip inside, and he was not gentle either. "Oh Williamus Prime..." she moaned wantonly. He tore her out, and she hissed in agony when he came- and she followed suit. A spurt of light erupted from the spark and dung into Victoria's chest and illuminated her entire body with a strange unearthly glow. They collapsed into a heap of panting and sighing a moment later.

"That was... amazing yet interesting." Victoria sighed and Williamus curled his arm around his love and kissed her forehead.

"Yes... and now... we are sparkmates."

_At base..._

"Ratchet! I don't know what's wrong with her!" Williamus cried as he brought the Chief Medical Officer a limp human body. The medic only sighed and put aside his work he wasn't really working on and collected the young human's body with care. Victoria was sweating profusely and more Energon bubbled from her lips. Ratchet laid the human on the concrete slab and did some initial scans, searching her body for any signs of abnormalities. He noticed her human sex hormones estrogen and progesterone were highly elevated- and she had some sort of allspark radiance- meaning only one thing to the Chief Medical Officer.

"You sparked with a human?" Ratchet scolded, throwing his metal wrench at Williamus. "You slagger! You can't spark with a human! The sparkling would never live- it's a highly dangerous procedure." The CMO only cast a furtive glance at the injured bot and sighed with pity. The human beneath all the madness was cooling down, her eyes fluttering open and she glanced at Ratchet, then Williamus innocently.

"What's the matter?"

"You're sparked with Williamus' sparkling." Ratchet explained. He watched as her eyes grew with horror, then with a slow understanding, then with glee. Victoria smiled happily then rubbed her stomach with delicacy. A baby! _I've never had a baby before,_ she thought. _Or a huge alien robot thingy either. _"But, don't get too hyped up. There's a slight complication with you having a sparkling." The medic grasped a data pad and scrolled down, finding a section on sparking he had researched earlier. "Let me tell you why." He coughed, and then read on.

'_To have a sparkling: In order to successfully produce a sparkling, you will need 2 similar species of the same origin. After* interfacing, the 2 sparks must merge proficiently enough for the sparkling to take on parts of its spark parents. Species that are entirely different may result in unwanted sparking or death._

_*a term used for intercourse_

"Death?" Victoria gasped, running her fingers over the bump that growing in her abdomen. She didn't want to die, and she definitely didn't want her baby to die either. "How do I fix it, Ratchet?" her tone was somewhat hopeful, but Ratchet spared no mercy for what he was going to say next.

"Nothing. You can't do anything about it. You'll have to wait until the sparkling is ready to be born, and then I'll do a c-section and remove it myself." Victoria choked a little, the words stinging her ears. _It. That's all my baby is to him. It._ Tears formed on the rims of her eyes and she ran towards Williamus Prime. He gave her a reassuring pat with his large servo and brought her to his spark chamber. A warm, tingling feeling spread out her body when her deft digits ran over his glowing spark. She pondered why she felt this way when she was around him, why she felt like she belonged with this Cybertronian.

"It's because of our bond." Williamus answered, as if he was peering into her thoughts. "A bond made while sparking. It means we're destined to be, Victoria." Her heart soared and she felt better when those words fled into her ears. She wasn't going to give him up or their baby. That was something she definitely knew.

"Promise..."she whispered as she curled against the swirling spark. "Promise... you'll stay with me and our baby..."

"I promise."

**Argh... wrote this story on a sugar high and a low amount of sleep. Next chapter coming up tomorrow peeps! Hope you enjoyed. Add a review or constructive criticism if you please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Completely Smitten Chapter 2

By: Swampfoxlily9

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**Warnings: Character death, sparkling death, and slight hint of slash. Rated T for violence and language.**

Victoria and her Guardian, Williamus Prime, sat alone in a deserted corridor leading to the rec room. She clung to the bots' servos, desperately clawing in pain as agony riddled across her body. The sparkling, as Ratchet had advised, would be a severe hazard to Victoria's health. It would deplete all major functions to the vital organs that kept her alive and try to escape her womb by internal trauma. But the human only pushed past her threshold of pain, ignorant to the fact that her sparkling was deliberately eating her alive.

The large mech had taken his human into warm servos and held her close, fighting the urge to lead her to his spark chamber. Victoria trembled as another spasm of pain shot across her thighs and lower torso, and she let out a moan of agony. Williamus off-lined his optics and sighed deeply. Another moan and a tightening of her grip on the Autobots chest plates. Suddenly, Victoria felt a jolt of harassing malaise rip across her abdomen- and then the Energon started flowing.

"Williamus..." she moaned, slightly alarmed by the once again presence of that purplish substance. Williamus went to pat her comfortingly- but when he retracted his servo, it was drenched in both Energon and human blood. The sight of mixed blood seemed foreign to both faction and the two lovers knew something wasn't exactly right.

"Ratchet! _Primus, _Ratchet!" Williamus wept, holding on dearly to his beautiful human. Her darkened eyes abruptly grew with luminosity, turning from a dark amber color to a strangely perturbing scarlet blue. They flickered, as if something was disrupting the connection to her corneas. The sparkling was nonetheless responsible for her trauma.

"Williamus..." Victoria whispered through clenched teeth. "Remember my promise..."

"I-I... Ratchet!" Williamus spotted the Chief Medical Officer reading a data pad. The stubborn mech glanced up at the two with a grimace, as if expecting them to appear sooner or later.

"What do you two want?" Ratchet asked. Williamus placed the Energon drenched human into his servos and explained the details of standing in the corridor to Victoria's outbursts of pain. "Ah... the reason why her eyes are blue is because Energon is in her veins, and now... it's

merged with the allspark fragment in her chest. The sparkling has a direct link to the shard... and if it dies... something grave will happen." Ratchet refrained from saying the rest of his diagnosis because it was not in the least bit of pleasant. If the sparkling off lined, it meant that Victoria was not going to be alright. He couldn't say she'd die because there was a tiny sliver of a chance she would live. But what she would become... that was entirely different.

"Prep the Energon line. I'll give her some anesthetics to strengthen her tolerance of pain." Ratchet commed in Optimus to assist in the birthing of the sparkling, and plunged a needle into Victoria's main artery in her arm. Purple fluid rushed up the tubes and coagulated with the human blood inside of her body. "In all my medicinal years... I have never seen organic blood bond with Energon so equally. It's like she's a part of the allspark herself..." Ratchet murmured to himself and took a sample of the flitting blood. With an awry frown, he placed the small sliver of hemoglobin into a vial and set it aside. "We'll get a synthesized blood analysis after we regulate the human."

Victoria's breathing labored as the purple fluid rushed and mingled inside her veins and arteries. The only matter that was left unresolved in her mind was the unborn sparkling growing inside her womb, and how it was literally consuming her innards. She rubbed and caressed the bulge with finesse and adoration. _We'll survive, I promise, _she thought as the Chief Medic Officer took another sample of blood and severed the Energon line. Everything seemed to slow in her mind when Williamus took her hand into his servo and bowed his helm.

"The sparkling and I... We... aren't?" Her voice halted and then trailed off as the realization hit. Tears blossomed like small pearls in the rims of her eyes and plopped unto the berth.

"It's either you or the sparkling, I'm afraid." Ratchet spoke in a calloused tone. His servos clutched the vial and it somewhat glinted in the lights, casting purple and pink flecks of light unto whatever it touched. Victoria watched as he put it into her hands and give her an exerted glance, a look that screamed, '_Just decide what's best for you.'_ That expression scorched her inner-being, it simply was truth and she wasn't ready to face reality. Williamus Prime stole a glance at his quarrelsome lover, and she looked berated. Eyes sunken, skin sallow and stagnant of its normal lustrous glow. His optics dimmed and offlined as another presence entered, the flamed mech known as Optimus Prime. A sympathetic reciprocation was splayed across his facial plates when his gaze met Williamus'.

"The human... is she well?" he asked in a deeply concerned rumble. Ratchet shook his helm and pointed to the human's abdomen.

"She is with a sparkling and the future is not very well." A small gasp from the young human broke everyone from their trance, and there on the birth was a flailing human with Energon leaking from every orifice. Blood seeped out of her eyes and they (the eyes) appeared to burn an odd green color with a small vacancy. She screamed and thrashed in agony as the sparkling within her clawed to escape, and Ratchet understood the situation. He grabbed Williamus by the servo and tried to meet his gaze. "You have to decide! It's either her or the sparkling!" Williamus struggled to understand, his processor was clouded with errors of Victoria's and his fading bond. Her life form was draining by the nanoclick, and he was certain he didn't want to lose his bond mate or their offspring. But if Victoria was alive, they could at least have each other.

"Save... save my Victoria." Williamus said softly, and he turned to the only comfort that was available. Optimus Prime stood with that never depleting valor stance, always adept to fight when time preceded it. He met his leader's eyes with remorse and turmoil bubbling in his spark, and a surge of nausea flooding his body as another thread of the bond was broken. Ratchet breathed heavily as Victoria struggled beneath him, her attempt to run becoming more futile as the mech regained control of her. Ratchet removed a syringe from the medical table, popped the cap and plunged it into her stomach.

Victoria ceased all movement, her wavering arms becoming flaccid amidst the torrent of confusion. The screaming had silenced and only the steady drone of the Ac could be heard. The three mechs stood in silence until the CMO broke the tension. Ratchet did an initial scan of the limp body on the berth and sighed heavily.

"The sparkling... it's gone. As for Victoria... well, she'll need rest." Williamus rushed over to his bond mate and felt the threads of their bond repair and grow stronger. A strange, tingly feeling latched on to him as he let go of Victoria, quick to evade the oncoming wrench thrown at him. His optics did a last glance at his love, and a little sadness and grieve washed over him. How could a being so small and fragile carry something so valuable? _Those thoughts_, he murmured, _could get a mech offlined._ Williamus left the infirmary quarters and watched as the human-Sam? - climb into Optimus' servos. _I'm not the only who loves squishes!_ He barked out a laugh and went to go recharge in his berth.

That night, Victoria woke to a darkened room and the stillness of the night. Small slivers of moonlight pooled around her body and she cautiously observed her stomach. She saw no indication of cutting, and her genitals didn't hurt either, so where was the sparkling? Her feet lifted off the cold metal berth and no robot or human was in sight. A tiny pang hit her in the side, and Victoria hissed in frustration as she realized she had ran into the boss himself. Her body had met with Ratchet's peds, and how she had missed a huge red robot foot compelled her.

"Go back to recharging, Victoria." Ratchet told her, ushering her to the berth like a misconduct child. She explained that she was not tired and was suited to find a better spot to reside then the cold metal encompass of the berth. "You'll be fine, I promise on Primus' grave."

"You know, Primus doesn't have a grave. He's small asteroids in the Cybertronian meteoroid belt." Victoria corrected. Ratchet scowled at the human for her knowledge and put her gently on the berth with almost restrained kindness. He left as soon as she hit the pillow and went to go recharge with his bond mate, Ironhide. The gun-wielding mech would certainly be up at this hour, probably polishing his cannons and tucking them in for a good night's recharge. He snickered at the remark, imagining his love kissing his weapons and dressing them up in little dresses. _You know, _a small voice in his audio receptor echoed, _I can hear your thoughts. And you've given me an idea! _The voice teased. Ratchet groaned and headed for his berth chamber, ready to hear the insane ideas his bond mate had in store.

Once Ratchet had left, Victoria woke up instantaneously. Beads of sweat and perspiration lined her forehead and she wiped them away with the cuff of her shirt. A slightly disconcerting feeling passed through out her body, mostly residing in her abdominal area. From what she could make out in the dark, a foreboding glow lilted the foreskin of her flesh- then a blue mist rose out from her stomach and drifted upwards. It stood lithely, and glided over to Victoria's peering eyes.

"Victoria..." a small, delicate tone rose from the mist. "You have been chosen, by the Primes, to carry out a sacred mission. Return the Key of Victor Sigma to its rightful place." Victoria told the mist she was in no condition to carry out a mission, but the mist simply cascaded and swirled around. It went to her chest and slipped inside like satin sheets. In there, it merged with the small fragment of the spark. A rupture of blue and white exploded across her vision, and then she retained normal vision. Nothing had seemed to of changed, so she merely put it aside as an after effect of the sparkling birth and slept.

When morning came, Ratchet left the warm tangle of Iron hide's embrace to check on the human. He entered the infirmary and expected to see a little human asleep on the berth, but what he found was a powdery blue fembot dusted with a silver luminosity. Her optics were charred black, suggesting she was recharging and then the large optics turned bright amber. Ratchet gazed in adoration, simply because he had never laid optics on a fembot with liquid amber eyes.

"Victoria... is... is that you?" Ratchet asked hesitantly, anxiousness coaxing his voice. A strong sense of dread told him that this was indeed the human, or fembot, Victoria. He was awestruck, completely blindsided. Nothing in his megacycles of training had prepared him for this moment. The light blue fembot observed him wearily, and sighed through her newly generated air vents. A servo went to her lip plates, startled by the mechanical aridness of her breathing. "You've... turned Cybertronian." The CMO whispered, and nearly fell but caught his balance by the side table. _I've got to tell Optimus. And then Williamus Prime. They'll need to know this immediately! _

The mech ran out of the infirmary as fast as his peds could carry him, and when he finally reached his leader's quarters, a joor had nearly passed. Ratchet rapped impatiently on Optimus' door, respectful to not bang as loud as he could manage but enough to get his attention. An array of beeps let out from the other side of the door and Optimus' face peered from behind it.

"Yes, Ratchet?" Optimus responded smoothly, his frame molding with the door panel.

"It's Victoria. Something's happened, and you will not believe it." Optimus chuckled, and stepped outside his door and locked it.

"Alright, enlighten me." The leader rolled out smoothly.

"She's become... A fembot."

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN!_

**DEL FIN**

**Sorry for the short story/update... been busy lately doin' nothing. XD Thanks to those who favored/ liked mah story. I loveeeeeee you~ 3 Until next time (or when I update *cough cough*) Bye! **


End file.
